This invention relates to metal framing, in particular steel framing, for building construction. The invention also relates to a method of constructing a metal frame assembly and apparatus for producing metal framing for building construction.
The high costs of timber have made the use of steel framing in building construction cost effective. Known forms of steel frame construction require the riveting together of frame members which make up the studs and nogs of the frame. Since the frame members generally have a C-section it is necessary to bend back the lip at various points along a stud where a nog is to be interconnected. This bending out or flattening of the lip can introduce bending or deformation of the frame member. Furthermore, because all components of a frame are made from members of the same cross-section, the required overlapping of members when a nog is inserted between the sides of a stud results in localised deformation of the stud. Any deformations in the sides of the frame members results in an uneven planar surface of the frame with consequential difficulties in affixing a cladding to the frame with a preferred even finish.
A further limitation associated with conventional methods of constructing steel framing for building relates to the fact that the framing is manufactured off site in standard lengths. The construction of a frame from such preformed lengths at a construction site is labour intensive and therefore costly. Each standard piece has to be manually cut, punched and assembled on site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacture of a metal frame section for building construction and/or a method of constructing a metal frame assembly for building construction and/or apparatus for forming metal frame sections, which reduces or over comes the abovementioned problems, or which at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided roll forming apparatus adapted to form, from sheet metal strip, metal frame members for use in building construction, said apparatus including lip forming members engageable to convert a roll-formed U-section channel profile to a C-section channel profile, and said apparatus adapted to form the said U-section and C-section channel profiles simultaneously on the same sheet metal strip.
Preferably, the roll forming apparatus may further be adapted to roll form different widths of channel profile at selected regions during a continuous roll forming operation.
Preferably the apparatus may further include a moveable operational unit including one or more functional components.
Preferably the apparatus may further include computing means adapted to control and synchronise roll forming, lip-forming, groove-forming and the operational unit.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of constructing a building frame assembly said method including the steps of:
recording data defining a unit area in which the frame assembly is to fit,
processing the data on computing means to design the frame assembly to fit the unit area,
controlling operation of roll forming apparatus adapted to form channel-shaped metal frame members from sheet metal strip, using the processed data from the computing means, to produce frame members cut and formed ready for assembly to produce the required design of frame assembly.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a frame assembly for use in building construction, the assembly including a plurality of metal frame members, portions of selected frame members having a U-section channel profile swaged or narrowed portion adapted to engage within the sides of a U-section channel profile of another frame member substantially without deforming the profile of the other frame member.
Preferably, the frame assembly may include a plurality of first metal frame members forming studs and a plurality of second metal frame members forming nogs.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of constructing a metal frame member from a sheet metal strip on roll forming apparatus, the method including forming U-section and C-section channel profiles simultaneously on the same sheet metal strip.
Other aspects of the present invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.